I'm Alright
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: "Sejujurnya, aku tidak baik-baik saja"/Side-story dari (Not) Stay, atau mungkin bisa disebut prekuel. Karakter utama yang sama, dan jalan cerita yang sama. With someone's POV/OoC/LenMikuKaito


**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Rate : K+**  
**Genre : Drama / Hurt/Comfort**  
**Chara : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Shion Kaito**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Alright**  
**.**

**.**

Berdiri di luar pagar kawat dengan tangan kanan terkait pada beberapa lubang belah ketupat adalah hal yang telah dilakukannya beberapa bulan ini – hampir dua tahun mungkin. Selalu di sudut yang sama, di waktu yang sama. Arah pandangannya selalu tertuju pada sosok pirang dengan rambut terkuncir asal, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut di belakang telinganya. Ingin sekali dia menggerakkan tubuh – menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka peluh di wajahnya, atau mungkin sekedar menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih.

Tapi nyatanya dia tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang sama dengannya, sore ini maupun sore-sore lalu, karena dia merasa tak mampu – seakan pagar kawat itu mencegahnya tuk sekedar mendekat dalam jarak sepuluh meter.

Tapi mungkin sore ini akan lain. Tadi pagi sebuah kertas beramplop telah dia letakkan dalam loker sepatu miliknya. Milik pemuda itu.

Kagamine Len.

Pemuda bermata saphire itu menyebutkan namanya saat mereka pertama bertemu, di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dia yang demam, dan Len yang kakinya terkilir. Bau obat menyengat, tapi tersamarkan oleh hembusan angin yang masuk melalui terbukanya jendela. Hanya sapaan perkenalan seperti umumnya, dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa ada kehendak, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Sejak saat itu, tiap tempat dan tiap waktu, matanya selalu menemukan pemuda itu, tanpa sengaja. Seakan maniknya adalah kutub dengan muatan yang bersebrangan dengan tubuh Len.

Dan rumor selalu mengalir, memasuki begitu saja ruang telinganya. Dengan peristiwa-peristiwa kecil yang tersaji di depan matanya. Membentuk sebuah cerita utuh atas diri Len.

.

.

"Hei, Rin. Bagaimana kabar sepupumu?"

Telinganya mendengar tanpa sengaja. Matanya masih terfokus pada deretan kalimat dari novel yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Dan entah kenapa, otaknya memproses satu kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan sosok berambut hijau di belakang bangkunya.

Rin

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

Rin…. Sepupu Len….

Ayolah. Kau harus fokus

Novel ini harus segera dikembalikan di perpustakaan saat istirahat nanti. Tak ada perpanjangan. Penjaga perpustakaan telah memperingatkannya tiga hari yang lalu.

Jadi, yang diperlukan untuk saat ini adalah fokus.

"Kenapa dengan sepupuku?" gadis dengan bando putih besar di surai pirangnya terdengar malas menanggapi.

Dia mendengarnya dengan kesadaran penuh. Deretan huruf di depannya mengabur. Terlihat namun tak terbaca. Terbaca, tapi lewat begitu saja tanpa ada pemahaman yang masuk dalam kepalanya. Telinganya telah siap menerima informasi tentang sosok yang kemaren ditemuinya.

"Aku dengar dia suka Miku" Ah, gadis bekuncir dua dengan warna toska itu, kan? Dia tahu keduanya sekelas, tepat di samping kanan kelas ini. "Dan sepertinya dia sedang melakukan pendekatan," Hei, hei. Tolong perjelas kalimat yang ambigu itu. Maksudnya Len sedang dekat dengan Miku?

"Jangan konyol. Miku sudah punya kekasih," Kagamine satu itu mengibas tangannya, masih dengan malas.

"Siapa maksudmu? Yang berambut biru? Shion Kaito?"

"Tentu saja. Yeah, Len memang pernah cerita padaku dia sedang tertarik dengan Miku. Tapi aku tahu dia bukan seorang yang akan merebut pacar temannya sendiri," terdengar helaan nafas, "Dan kau - ," nada suaraya meninggi, " – berhenti mencari tahu urusan orang lain"

"Kaito dan Miku tidak pacaran, Rin. Tapi, yeah, mereka dekat. Kurasa kau juga belum dengar, Kaito pindah ke luar negeri. Dan yang mesti kau ingat, aku seorang perempuan. Bergosip itu wajar, apalagi tentang orang-orang penting macam Len dan Miku, ah dan juga Kaito"

Orang penting? Memangnya siapa mereka? Sepertinya dia harus lebih banyak bergaul, tidak selalu berkutat pada kehidupan imaginer buatan pengarang-pengarang berlatar fantasy.

"Aku juga orang penting di sekolah, Gumi," lagi-lagi terdengar helaan nafas. Dia menduga, helaan nafas itu pasti dari Rin.

"Ayolah, Rin. Kau tahu apa maksudku," suara decitan terdengar dari belakang bangkunya. Sepertinya Gumi telah berdiri, terbukti dengan sumber suara di belakangnya yang terdengar lebih jauh. "Kau 'hanya' wakil kelas. Masih kalah jauh dibandingkan Len yang menjadi wakil ketua klub tenis di tahun pertamanya, Miku yang juara menyanyi di distrik mewakili sekolah, dan Kaito yang jadi urutan pertama saat tes masuk sekolah senior ini. Bahkan aku lebih populer daripada kau"

"Kau hanya beruntung karena kau cerewet, Gumi"

"Hei. Untuk jadi penyiar radio sekolah di klub multimedia kau harus punya wawasan luas, Rin"

Suara mereka semakin keras. Melupakan topik utama yang membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Kau ratu gosip"

Perdebatan tidak penting. Dan membuatnya kembali fokus pada buku di hadapannya. Karena dia tahu, tak akan ada lagi suatu hal tentang Len yang akan ditangkapnya.

Tapi, beberapa informasi telah terekam jelas dalam otaknya.

.

.

Langkahnya membawanya menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Dia butuh beberapa referensi untuk tugas yang diberikan Kiyoteru-sensei. Dia sangat suka dengan sejarah dan berniat mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk tugas kali ini. Dan tentu beberapa novel akan turut serta dalam daftar pinjamannya.

Membuka pintu kayu dan memasukkan satu kakinya dalam ruangan peuh buku itu, yang pertama dirasakan olehnya adalah hembusan hawa dingin yang dihembuskan pendingin ruangan. Setelah menyunggingkan senyum pada penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya – dia pengunjung tetap fasilitas sekolah ini, kakinya membawa tubuh rampingnya ke sudut paling belakang ruang dengan tumpukan buku dalam rak yang terlihat baru – kebanyakan orang menganggap berurusan dengan sejarah itu membosankan. Dirinya telah hapal tempat mana yang harus dia tuju ketika mencari sebuah buku.

Dan dia sadar, dia tak suka dengan pemandangan di salah satu bangku yang berderet membelah perpustakan menjadi dua bagian dengan jajaran rak yang mengapitnya.

Mereka berdua berada di sisi yang berbeda, masing-masing di sisi meja yang berdekatan – membentuk sudut siku, bukan berhadapan. Len tengah tertidur dengan mata tertutup – kepala sebelah kirinya beralaskan tangan kiri yang berada di atas meja dengan posisi tubuh terduduk, menghadap Miku yang kini tengah menumpukan dagunya di atas dua punggung tangannya yang tertumpuk – menatap wajah damai lelaki di depannya dengan sudut bibir terangkat membentuk senyum meski tersamar helaian rambut toskanya. Dua buku yang terbuka dan beberapa alat tulis tergeletak tak jauh dari keduanya.

Dia ingin berbalik, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Dia tahu entah di mana, akan ada rasa sakit yang tercipta. Dan satu gerakan kecil dari gadis Hatsune itu membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Kepala bersurai biru kehijauan itu tak lagi tertempel pada meja – kini tersangga oleh tangan kiri di bagian dagu. Masih dengan senyum. Tangan kanannya terulur, jemarinya menyingkirkan surai pirang yang menutupi dahi Len – membuat dahi pemuda itu menciptakan kerutan samar tapi tak membuatnya terbangun. Jari telunjuknya bergerak melingkar – memainkan helaian halus…

Cukup.

Dia tak akan mengintip apa yang menjadi privasi orang. Dan tubuhnya berbalik, meninggalkan cepat ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada penjaga perpustakaan.

Referensi untuk tugas Sejarah terlupa.

Novel terlupa.

.

.

Harapan kecilnya tak terkabul.

Kami-sama tak mengijinkannya untuk sekedar mengamati pemuda itu lebih lama dan lebih sering. Len masih tak berada satu ruangan dengannya, masih di batasi oleh satu tembok yang memisahkan tiap ruang kelas. Dan pemuda itu masih satu kelas dengan Miku – satu kenyataan yang tidak disukainya. Apalagi rumor yang mengatakan bahwa mereka makin dekat – dan dia melihat fakta itu dengan matanya sendiri beberapa bulan lalu saat di perpustakaan. Makin tak suka saat tahu Rin dan Gumi akan satu kelas lagi dengannya. Oke, mungkin dia akan memperoleh beberapa keuntungan oleh hadirnya dua orang itu..

"Riiiinnnnn. Aku tadi lihat mereka berangkat bareng, lho. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Ceritakan padaku," Gumi mengisi kursi di depan meja Rin yang masih kosong. Melempar tasnya asal – yang menghasilkan bunyi benturan keras, sebelum kemudian menghadap wajah Rin dengan mata berbinar. Tak mengindahkan dengusan Rin dan wajah kesal sepupu pemuda bernama Len.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk bergosip, Gumi"

"Ayolah, Rin"

Semua orang tahu Gumi bukanlah orang yang pintar merajuk. Tapi semua orang juga tahu, Rin terlalu mudah untuk dibujuk – bukan karena hatinya yang tak tegaan, tapi lebih karena dia tak suka di ganggu dengan waktu yang lama. Gumi bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, selalu berusaha sampai tujuannya tercapai – sifat yang menyebalkan memang.

Telinganya terpasang, mengambil beberapa poin dari percakapan dua orang itu. Dan novel masih menjadi kamuflase kegiatan mengupingnya. Sesekali melirik dua orang yang bangkunya ada di depannya. Dia tepat mengambil temat duduk di belakang Rin.

"Yeah, mereka memang beberapa kali keluar saat liburan kemaren"

"Dan?"

"Hanya itu. Len tidak bercerita apapun padaku"

"Ck. Dan kau tidak berusaha mencari tahu? Dengan kesempatan dua puluh empat jam sehari yang kau punya?" Gadis bermanik hijau itu memutas bola matanya – tak habis pikir dengan gadis tomboy Kagamine di depannya.

"Dia punya privasi, Gumi. Dan aku tak terlalu peduli dengan urusan pribadi orang lain," kalimat final.

"Len bukan orang lain, Rin. Dia keluargamu, orang yang hidup seatap denganmu"

"Tata kalimatmu bisa menghasilkan asumsi negatif orang lain, Gumi," nada suara Rin menajam. Dan Gumi tetap acuh, dia memang bebal.

"Tapi dia memang serumah denganmu, kok" helaan nafas terdengar jelas. "Hei, Rin. Wali kelas kita Shion Akaito. Kau sudah dengar?"

"Yeah. Sepupu Shion Kaito, tepat sekali. Jika itu yang kau maksud," jemarinya meraih kotak pensil dan mengeluarkannya dari tas, menempatkannya di sudut kanan atas mejanya. "Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Tentu jika kau tidak bermaksud menjadi penggosip ulung dengan mendekati Akaito-sensei dan mengorek informasi tentang Kaito. Dan aku rasa kau memang akan terus menempel kemanapun Akaito-sensei sampai kau mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu. Dan jujur, aku tak begitu suka jika Len sedih. Jadi, kau harus lebih bijak dalam bertidak, Gumi"

Wajahnya terangkat dari novel di tangannya, matanya dapat melihat wajah Gumi yang kesal dan tak mampu mengeluarkan balasan atas kalimat panjang Rin hingga akhirnya berbalik menghadap mejanya. Dan yang sekarang dapat dia lihat adalah helaian kuning-hijau yang membelakanginya. Dia menghela nafas berat, entah karena apa.

Hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru yang tidak menyenangan, bukan?

.

.

Senin itu membuatnya membulatkan tekad.

Hari pertama awal semester dua di tingkat dua, Shion Kaito berdiri di depan kelas di dampingi Shion Akaito. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali bersekolah di tempat ini. Kalimat yang membuat kepala hijau Gumi sontak menghadap ke belakang, memberikan senyum kebahagiaan pada sosok berambut kuning. Seolah berkata, _Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik, bukan. Apalagi Len dan Miku belum berstatus._

Jam istirahat hari pertama awal semester dua di tingkat dua, di koridor depan kelas dia melihat punggung Len dengan kepala tertunduk berjalan lunglai ke arah kantin – tak mengindahkan teriakan Miku yang mengajaknya memakan bento bersama, seperti hari-hari lalu.

Jam pulang hari pertama awal semester dua di tingkat dua, di halaman depan sekolah dia melihat punggung Len dengan kepala tertunduk berjalan tergesa menuju gerbang – tak mengindahkan teriakan Miku yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, seperti hari-hari lalu.

Senin malam dia menghadap meja belajarnya, menliskan baris-baris kalimat yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hati. Dia akan masuk dalam celah itu, jarak yang terlihat renggang di antara dua orang itu. Mungkin terlihat dia mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi yang buruk, tapi memang demikian adanya. Bukankan Len butuh seseorang saat ini? Dia akan menawarkan diri.

Membaca keadaan, dia yakin Len akan menumpahkan perasaannya dalam latihan besok sore. Yah, dia yakin Len akan melarikan diri ke tenis, besok. Apalagi dengan kejuaraan yang makin dekat – kejuaraan yang memang dilaksanakan di waktu yang aneh, saat kurikulum berlangsung dan bukan saat liburan.

Lampu telah padam, tubuhnya telah terbungkus selimut, dan sebuah amplop tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

.

.

Senja yang hangat, berbalut kuning keemasan. Tubuhnya berhadapan dengan lapangan yang terhalangi pagar kawat. Masih sama seperti hari-hari lalu – dia yang menatap Len dari kejauhan. Yang berbeda, kini degupan jantung dan senyum tipis menemani kehadirannya.

Suratnya telah sampai ke loker Len tadi pagi. Dan dia tahu Len telah membacanya – dia telah mengintipnya dari ujung loker.

Melihat Len yang fokus memukul bola tenis membuat senyumnya makin berkembang. Dia selalu menyukai wajah serius Len. Menyukai segala gerak sepele dari pemuda bermata saphire itu. Menyukai semua –

Senyum lebarnya menghilang saat melihat gadis itu datang, melempar handuk putih kecil dan tepat tersampir di tengkuk Len.

Dan semua gerakan mereka terlihat oleh maniknya, adegan tanpa suara.

Saat keduanya berhadapan, saat Miku tak lagi bisa menahan tubuhnya, saat Len terduduk di hadapan Miku yang tengah menangis, saat tiba-tiba Miku mencium bibir Len…..

Saat mereka berpelukan erat….

Dia tersenyum, terluka tentu saja.

Bukankah, dia tak lagi berkepentingan untuk tetap berada di sini? Semuanya telah berakhir untuknya, dan merupakan awal untuk mereka. Melangkah mundur adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Pun jika dia terus melangkah maju, dia tidak yakin Len akan mengenalnya – atau mengingatnya. Berasumsi bisa menjadi seorang di samping Len karena kembalinya Kaito adalah pikiran tak beralasan, pikiran sesaat karena keputusasaan dirinya.

Tepat sebelum tubuhnya berbalik, sudut matanya menangkap bayangan biru.

Shion Kaito.

Pemuda itu tepat berada di sisi lapangan lain, di seberangnya, juga di luar pagar kawat. Meski samar, dia merasa bahwa pemuda itu tengah tersenyum sedih. Melihat kenyataan terpampang di hadapannya bahwa mereka berdua – Miku dan Len – telah menetapkan pilihan.

.

.

"Riiiinnnnn," Gumi menghambur masuk kelas dengan wajah sumringah. Tanda dia mendapat sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Dia masih memegang sebuah buka di tangannya, matanya tertuju pada deretan kalimat di hadapannya, tapi pikirannya tak lagi fokus. Tanpa sadar, dia telah memusatkan perhatian pada dua gadis di bangku depan, tak lagi menatap novel terjemahan yang beberapa hari lalu dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Mereka berpegangan tangan, lho," suara Gumi terlalu keras hingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh memandangnya.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Gumi"

"Ya?" satu kata bernada pertanyaan ditujukan pada Rin, manik hijaunya masih berbinar senang – dan kini bertambah dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Len berangkat terlalu pagi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas"

"Ah. Kau tahu – "

"Ohayou, minna," sebuah suara kecil membuatnya tak melanjutkan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Kaitoooo," sontak dia berlari menghampiri Kaito yang baru beberapa langkah memasuki kelas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungguh, dia menanyakannya dengan senyum tersungging. Membuat pemuda bermuffler biru itu tersenyum masam, tahu maksud pertanyaan Gumi.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Yeah, tapi aku sadar akan jadi begini. Aku sudah tahu sejak melihatnya minggu lalu," Kaito masih tersenyum.

"Minggu?"

"Saat di taman bermain. Yah, dia sangat khawatir saat tak menemukan Len. Sangat-sangat khawatir. Saat itu aku sadar, sudah terlambat"

Gumi menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan, mencoba menghibur meski senyumnya masih terpasang, "Tak apa, Kaito. Hidup tidak hanya tentang Miku"

Dia tersentak. Tertohok dengan kata-kata ringan Gumi.

Yah. Hidup tidak hanya tentang Len. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dirinya hanya perlu melangkah ke depan. Benar, kan?

**-owari-**

Dan berakhir dengan anehnya…. Hehehe. Jangan flame saya ^.^

Saya sudah menuliskan bahwa ini adalah someone's POV di summary (bukan 1st maupun 3th POV). Terserah kalian mengasumsikan 'tokoh' itu siapa, karena memang saya membuatnya untuk tidak mengacu pada siapapun. Luka, Meiko, Lily, Lola….bebas deh pokoknya

Maaf lama # gak ada yang nunggu. Saya sudah meniatkan untuk publish fic ini saat (Not) Stay sudah menghilang dari halaman pertama Archieve Hatsune Miku Indonesia. Tapi karena saya tidak yakin minggu depan bisa publish, akhirnya saya memutuskan mem-publishnya sekarang (meski fic LenMiku yang saya maksud masih berada di halaman pertama, paling bawah) ^^v

Terinspirasi dari video-ending Magic Kaito 09 (anime cabang Detective Conan, yang saya download dari bahrudin-grup dot blogspot dot com)

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
